The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex
"The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex" is a Disney Channel Special Event based on the TV series Wizards of Waverly Place. It is the sequel to "Wizards of Waverly Place - The Movie" which premiered on March 15th 8pm ET/PT on Disney Channel. Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Beau Mirchoff as Dominic *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Natalia Noculich as Carmela *Antonella Lentini as Francesca *Jack Donner as Papa Fabrizio *Iera Hundrickson as Newscaster 1 *Anthony Palermo as Newscaster 2 *Francesco Cura as Vineyard Worker *Nikki Hahn as Bianca *Josiah Darden as Gino Production The special was announced on September 27, 2012 and was shot from October 22 to November 10, 2012 in California. It was executive produced by Selena Gomez. While David Henrie originally planned to star in the special, he declined because he wanted to move on to his acting career. He was mentioned many times in this special. Even though the series ended, this movie was in production before they ended the series, making this the very last project of Wizards of Waverly Place. It first aired on March 15, 2013. Description The Russos are headed to Tuscany, Italy, to meet their long lost relatives. However when Alex is sick of always being corrected by her family, it leads her to splitting herself in half: The evil part of her contained in a mirror, while she is now completely good. But when trouble rises and the mirror shatters, releasing her evil doppleganger. Her evil self now teams up with an evil charming wizard to help with his plan of world domination. Now Alex must face herself to save her family, friend and boyfriend. Will Bad Alex succeed? Summary Going to Italy Jerry gets a call from his cousin who lives in Italy, and Alex doesn't want to fly on a cheap airplane ride. She decides to use magic to take them to Italy, by using her wand to create a door that directly leads there. Her parents tell her using magic for selfish pleasure is unacceptable and brag about how Justin would never have done such an act. Alex precieves this as how her Justin should've become the family wizard instead of her. Alex leaves & sits by herself on the jumbo-tron where she is advized by Dominic to "smoothe out her rough edges". Mason tries to cheer her up with a sophisticated picnic of poched salmon. After Alex turns it into a country styled fried chicken buffet, Mason leaves stating that she is selfish and refuses to have it be "You, me and your wand". Alex decides after a talk with Harper to split herself. Harper feels unsure about this decision, but Alex goes through with it. Eventually, Bad Alex breaks the mirror and escapes to Italy. Alex, along with her family and Harper, visit Jerry's relatives from Italy. Dominic Bad Alex finds a wizard named Dominic (perhaps about Alex's age) who gave her a magical charm bracelet of five gems to trap Alex's family and friends in. After Max, Theresa, and Jerry are trapped, Alex discovers that Dominic is also evil. Once she finds Bad Alex and Dominic atop the Tower of Pisa, Harper is trapped in a charm. Good Alex decides to find Mason, but Mason is mad because he think she has feelings for Dominic. Not long after, Bad Alex appears and deceives Mason into thinking Bad Alex is Good Alex. Mason follows Bad Alex, but Good Alex catches up. Alex is too late. Mason has already been trapped in a charm. Dominic's evil plan and relation to his uncle Gorog (killed in "Wizards vs. Everything") are revealed there to trap all mortals in beads and rule over his new mortal-free world. Tower of Pisa Battle He plans to trap all of the mortal world in his charms, so he and Bad Alex can rule a new Wizard World. As Good Alex is about to undo the spell, she is flashed out by the Crystals of Justice to a mysterious place in the Wizard World. She is sentenced to death for her (but really Bad Alex's) plan to take over the world and she is put into a cell where she will wait for her sentence to be carried out. It is shown thereafter that Mason had by then escaped from his charm, (Dominic accidentally cracked Mason's gem thus enabling him to escape) and he then rescues Good Alex and they return to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Bad Alex flashes out when they appear, and Good Alex decides to chase after her. Mason stays and fights Dominic. Good Alex has finally defeated Evil Alex and returns to the Tower of Pisa, but Bad Alex flashes in. Dominic punches Mason to knock him out. Good Alex resumes a spell to release those from the mortal world from the charms. The screen is transferred to Dominic. He tosses the charm bracelet off the Tower. Good Alex sprints to the side and brings her family and Harper to safety. Then, Mason wakes up and pushes Dominic off the top of the Tower, when Dominic flirts with Good Alex. Bad Alex reappears, but Good Alex decides to use a spell that takes away her powers forever, erasing Bad Alex from existence. Both Alex and her evil counter-part are re-united into her original self. After the Battle The movie ends with the whole family, Mason, and Harper in front of the magical crystals. They decide that because of Alex's nobility in taking away her powers, her sentence to death will be lifted. After seeing her thanking Harper for accepting her of who she Alex is, the crystal give her back her powers believing that she deserves to get it back. The crystal acknowledged that she has changed into a mature, appreciative wizard. In the epilogue, when the Russo Family goes back they find their place destroyed by Bad Alex and Alex. So Harper and Alex decide to stay in Italy for awhile. Spells * "Selfish, mean and tired of rejection. Take these parts to a place of reflection."- Seperates one good and bad emotions, this also caused Bad Alex to come into being. * "No time for that travel confusion, show me the door to our Italian Reunion" - Makes the Wizard Ticket Speed Pass Appear. * "One wave, two wave, three wave, four; Every mortal be no more." - Used to Power Dominic's Machine. * "All my power is to go, a wizard's essence, spirit, and soul; be nothing but a lump of coal. By all the power vested in me, my power will be rested and forever free." - Alex Used this spell to cancel ALL her powers. * im here to stay althe way im here to be strong and power is to me-matt lynch used this spell to be stronger- Trivia *Selena Gomez co-produced this special, she wanted the chance to become Alex one more time because she missed playing her. *Even though David Henrie didn't appear in the special, he was mentioned a few times and Alex tried to call him at Wiz Tech for his help but he was unavailable, he was also seen in the family photo in Alex's bedroom. With that, Selena Gomez is the only main cast member to appear in every episode of the series, as well as the movie and this special. *Nikki Hahn guest stars as one of the wizards-in-training as Alex's cousin. *It was revealed that Gorog had a wizard or angel nephew named Dominic. *This marks the final appearances of Alex Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle and Mason Greyback. *Alex (Good) is the only one seen casting spells in this episode, seeing as Justin wasn't in this episode, and Max lost his powers due to losing the Wizard Competition. *This is the second & last time Mason has shown excellent culinary (cooking) skills, only to be rejected. The first case being at the beginning of "Wizard of the Year" where he makes his grandmother's traditional crumpets which the Russos unanimously dislike & Chancellor Rootie-Tootietootie calls English muffins. Coincidentally, both dishes were cooked in 2 hours. *This marks the first time since Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason goes full wolf twice in one episode. *Only people/creatures from one family have been killed in the Wizards of Waverly Place series. From that family are Gorog and Dominic. Disney clarified that Stevie did not die in The Good, The Bad and the Alex. She was sent to an island in the Wizard World. *This is the second episode that Alex has used magic to change personality; Positive Alex being the first episode, when she used the magic marker. *This the second time that Wizards Of Waverly Place has had a TV-PG rating, the first time was in Wizards vs. Werewolves. This is also the second time that a character has been killed (or at least intentionally) on screen. *This is the first time that a Disney Special (which is unsual for a Disney Show) has used the word "Death," or even implied it directly. *This special got 5.9 million viewers on its premiere night *It is unknown if Harper and Zeke are still together since Harper mentions multiple times that Dominic is good looking. She even says in one scene "Fine, I won't date him," implying that she and Zeke perhaps broke up. *Bad Alex somewhat resembles Jade from nickelodeons Victorious. Differences between other episodes *The Sub Station and Lair are not shown in this special. *The appearance of flashing out was changed in this special. *David Henrie does not appear, though Justin Russo is mentioned. *The lighting has become darker and warmer. *Max's hair is shorter and neater than before. *Max's voice is noticably deeper in this special. *The intro song is neglected. *This is the only episode where one of the Russo kids (Max) is mortal throughout the entire episode. *Magical effects have also been amped up, including CGI, and scene changers, Goofs * Jerry had long pants before he went in the mud, but when he is seen in the mud he is wearing shorts. Also, for the rest of the special Jerry wears long pants. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-22h49m47s226.png Selena-gomez-gregg-sulkin-wizards.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.1.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.2.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.3.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.4.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.5.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.6.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.7.jpg 20121022-122329.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.8.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.9.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.10.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.11.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.12.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.13.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.14.jpg Alex Russo/bad Alex.jpg David-full.png Theresa-full.png Harper-full.png Mason-full.png Max-full.png Alex-full.png Video Category:Story Arc Category:Episodes Category:Films